Every Hello Ends With A Goodbye
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Set around the time in April 2016 when Michelle & Will were getting a bit too close for Liz's liking. Explains an unusual return for one resident and a tearful departure for another. Please comment what you think of it so far. The title is based on a line from the song 'Catch Me' by 'Demi Lovato'. The same person I wrote 'The Drugs Don't Work' with contributed to this too. Enjoy !
1. Every Hello

"Hello, I need to talk to you about the wedding, yeah I can come to see you in the factory if that's what you want. Yep. Ok. Ok see you soon darling. Bye". Michelle hung up the phone.

Michelle was up at 7am again getting ready to take Amy to school, considering Steve was still in Spain. "Go and get dressed for school please Amy love, and be quick as I need to pop in to see Carla". "Ok". Amy said whilst nodding at Michelle. Michelle was already dressed for the day and was just setting up the bar in the Rovers.

Carla rolled over in her double bed, opening her eyes to find Nick wasn't beside her. Carla slowly sat up and called his name, "Nick!" and in about 2 seconds Nick was walking through the door way, "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked and Carla shook her head, "Where you going?" She asked . Nick plodded around the bedroom and picked up his keys, "Robert said he's gonna be a little late, so I'm gonna have to open up" Nick explained.

"Awww do you have to go now, can't you come back to bed for a little bit lover boy", Carla asked Nick. "I'm sorry babe, you know I'd love too but I have to open up, but to make up for it why don't I buy you breakfast in the cafe, before you go to Underworld?", Nick replied to his blushing bride to be. "Oh ok Nicholas, don't be too long!", Carla told him. Michelle walked Amy to the end of the road and allowed her to take off on her own as she met some friends. She waved her goodbye and then strolled over to the factory, where she would meet Carla.

Michelle knocked on the door and said, "I need a word about the wedding". Carla answered with "Ok, do you want a coffee? As I have something I need to tell you that is important". Michelle replied, "this sounds serious is everything ok?". "Yeh everything is fine, you just need to be the first to know", Carla stated. "First to know what babe?", Michelle said worried.

Carla was about to open her mouth when Sally walked inn, a sigh emitting from both of the Connor's mouths. Sally walked straight in and up to Carla, "Mrs Connor, how would you like to participate in-". "Sally! We were just in the middle of something here" Carla said, and Michelle smiled a tight lipped smile towards Sally. "I know but I just-" "Sal, just...wait outside will ya..." Carla snapped and Sally nodded and exited the office. Michelle sighed, shaking her head, "so, what is it that you want to tell me?" Michelle asked.


	2. More Bad News

"Ok. Me and Nick have decided to move away and start a new life together after we are married". Carla replied carefully. "What. Are you serious? Carla, running away from Tracy and your problems isn't gonna help, what happened, happened. I can't believe your going to let her win", Michelle answered trying to hold in her tears. "Look darling, with the technology nowadays, you can know more about my life than you do right now", Carla told Michelle. "Yeah but it's not the same!", Michelle answered annoyed at Carla.

Carla sighed, of course she understood Michelle, it definitely wasn't going to be the same as the two meeting up everyday, to go on shopping sprees and what not, but she couldn't stay around here and wait for Tracy to blow her secret. "Michelle look-" Michelle shook her head, "I can't do this, I need some air". With that, Michelle walked out of the factory, ignoring Aidan asking her what was wrong. She let her tears slide as soon as her back hit the cold wall.

"Chelle, Chelle!" Carla shouted whilst going after Michelle. "What's up with her I asked her what's wrong and she just ignored me and burst into tears?" Aidan asked. "It's fine nothing we can't sort out", Carla assured Aidan. Carla went to go and find Michelle who was outside in floods of tears. "Chelle, its freezing come back inside!", Carla told her. Michelle walked back into the office and told Aidan to get out whilst she had a word with Carla. They both entered back into the office as the knicker stitchers ear wigged whilst sewing. "So where exactly are you gonna move to?, Michelle asked. "We have decided to move to Devon". "Devon!, Devon?" Michelle repeated louder. "Yes I'm sorry its far away from here but I want to get away from all of this", Carla told Michelle calmly. "I understand why you want to go, I just don't want you too", Michelle said as she walked over in tears to Carla and hugged her. "Oh you're such a drama queen Chelle!", Carla replied as she wrapped her arms around Michelle.

"No" Michelle said quietly as she pulled back and dried her eyes. "I'm just a little sister who loves you to bits" Michelle sniffed a laugh and Carla felt tears in her eyes now too. Carla hadn't had many family, 0 family in fact, so the fact that Michelle's supported her through everything makes Carla understand Michelle's view completely.


	3. Is Eveything Going To End In Tears?

"Look it's settled babe I've already made plans, and I'm not gonna leave without saying goodbye", Carla reassured Michelle. "Ok. I respect your decision babe, when you're free come in the pub for a chat", Michelle said briskly. "Look Liz is gonna be going mad if i don't get back so I will catch you later, love you!", Michelle said whilst kissing Carla on the cheek and running swiftly out of the office.

"Love you too" Was the reply Michelle heard from Carla and before she knew it, Liz was yelling at her from the other side of the street that her client was here. Michelle groaned and stormed over to the Rovers. "Liz..-" "Oh! Michelle! Someone's been waiting for you inside, I let them through the back" Liz said. Michelle nodded, "right , well thanks, I better get through there-" "Oh and Michelle!" Liz interrupted again, "Tim was looking for you earlier, said you need to pop into the cab office". Michelle sighed, "I'm a bit busy-" "It'll only take a few minutes, he just wants to know what he should do about Michael's shifts" Liz said. Michelle scoffed, "Oh, well why don't I do them! In fact, why don't I get a job at the Bistro as well while I'm at it, might as well ad it to the list". Michelle said angrily, storming into the Rovers.

Liz stood inside the doorway of the Rovers shocked at how Michelle was behaving. By the time Michelle had gotten through to the back she had calmed down a bit. She was having a good time and reminisce with her client, ex - boyfriend Will, much to Liz's dismay. When they had finished planning and catching up, Will had to get home, Michelle walked him to the door and he said goodbye. Michelle walked back into the back room of the Rovers bypassing Liz ignoring what she was saying.


	4. Forget Tears, Try Anger

"Hiya" Nick said cheerfully as he entered the office at Underworld. Carla looked up from her laptop and grinned, "Hiya babe, what you doing here?" Carla asked, giving Nick a quick peck on the lips. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet in the Rovers after work?" Nick asked, Carla nodded. "About 6?" Nick asked. "On the dot" Carla winked. Nick smiled and Carla was about to say something else when the phone rang. Carla answered, "hello..." She mouthed to Nick a quick 'sorry' and whispered that he would see her later.

Carla was on the phone to Michelle who was crying, Michelle was missing Steve and was being nagged by Liz and others. "What's wrong babe?", Carla asked intriguingly. "I've just had a very bad day and need to just talk to someone about it", Michelle said sniffling down the phone whilst talking to Carla. "Look babe, I'm gonna meet you in the bistro in 10 minutes and we can drink wine whilst you offload on me". "Thanks babe but what will Liz say?". "Don't bother about what she says just say you need a bit of you time".Michelle smiled and nodded whilst on the phone, "thanks, I'm on my way over now" Michelle said before hanging up the call and then getting her coat on. Carla finished typing up some emails and then headed over to the bistro.

"Oi, Mrs where do you think you're going?", Liz asked as Michelle walked past her. "I'm meeting Carla for a drink", Michelle told Liz calmly. "It's the busiest night of the week and you're going off gallivanting with Carla!", Liz answered getting annoyed. "Look I'm not gallivanting, I need this drink and catch up with Carla, you've got Eva and Sean working so it's not like you're on your own", Michelle said as she walked out of the rovers door making her way over to the Bistro. Michelle walked out of the rovers and over the road to the bistro, only to bump into Tracy flamin Barlow. Tracy looked up "Oi! watch where you're going, you could have knocked this all over me" Tracy yelled, gesturing to the coffee in her hand. "Sorry" Michelle said, not bothering to pick a fight. Tracy stopped her from walking past any further though as she grabbed her arm. Michelle huffed out a sigh, as Tracy frowned at her angrily. "Sorry, is that all you're going to say?! Do you know I was in a good mood until now" Tracy said. "Tracy I'm really not in the mood now do one!", Michelle shouted as she walked away from Tracy.


	5. Letting It All Out

Michelle's phone rang just as she got in the bistro. "Hello?"."Hi Michelle it's Tim, I was wondering when you are coming to the cab office?", Tim asked rather impatiently. "Tim like I told Liz before when I get round to it I will let you know now stop pecking my head", Michelle said angrily as she hung up her phone. "Right 2 glasses of red is it girls?", Steph asked Michelle and Carla. "Make it a bottle of the Malbec please Steph", Carla answered. "No worries, take a seat and I will bring it over".

"Thanks for meeting me" Michelle said, sitting down and taking her bag off. Carla did the same and shook her head, "no it's fine, besides I'm your best mate aren't I?" Carla said with a tap on Michelle's hand that was now rested on the table. Michelle smiled and nodded. "I swear, I would have ended up committing murder if I weren't meeting you tonight..." Michelle sighed. Carla tilted her head to look at Michelle. "Okay...what's wrong?" Carla asked.

"I'm just stressed I think. I'm sick of running 3 businesses, my husband is still sunning himself in Spain, Liz won't stop nagging me, I'm constantly looking after Amy and Tim keeps on at me about Streetcars it's just a lot to handle right now. Also it doesn't help that Tracy tried to pick a fight with me on the way over here", Michelle ranted to Carla. "Chelle, calm down. You're taking on too much. I will help you as much as I can, just try and focus on one business for now and it won't be long until Steve is back", Carla assured Michelle. "Thanks Carla, what would I do without you?", Michelle stated whilst hugging her best mate. "Oh you'd cope, you may end up murdering someone but you'd cope", Carla answered laughing attempting to cheer Michelle up. "Here's your bottle of Malbec girls, enjoy", Steph said placing the bottle on the table and walking back behind the bar. "Now let's drink and talk about shoes and handbags, that ought to cheer you up", Carla suggested. Michelle smirked, "you know me so well" she said before opening the bottle and pouring some into 2 glasses.


	6. Let's Get Smashed

Michelle took hers and gulped down the first glass within seconds. Carla raised her eyebrows at her friend but didn't say anything, instead she sipped from her own glass. "So, how was it when you visited Steve?" Carla asked. "For someone who had not seen their wife for six months he looked quite okay with it. Maybe it's just Weatherfield he doesn't like? Or maybe he's fallen out of love with me. it wouldn't be the first time!", Michelle said pouring her heart out to Carla.

Carla sighed, "Look at me Chelle" Carla said, her eyes meeting with Michelle's. "Why don't we, forget all about Steve McDonald for one night, go out on the town and get bladdered?" Carla asked. Michelle grinned, "sounds like a plan", Michelle said, already standing up, and Carla followed suit. "Oh hang on...let me call Nick, then I'm all yours" Carla said.

"Ok but how are we gonna get home from town if we're bladdered?", Michelle asked. "We will either call Streetcars or stay overnight in a hotel", Carla answered whilst waiting for Nick to answer his phone. "Hi gorgeous, everything alright?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I'm just with a stressed out Chelle so I'm gonna take her to town and get bladdered with her and just have a good girly night", Carla replied. "Right well ring me when you want to come home and I will come and pick you up", Nick told his fiance. "Thanks babe, love you bye". "Right. I'm all yours!".

"You've so got him whipped" Michelle mumbled with a small grin on her face. Carla's headshot sideways, "ey?" "Nick he's whipped, your smitten, it's adorable, it really is". Michelle said smirking, Carla bumped her shoulder with Michelle's, "stop teasing you...Come on, there's a cab over there" Carla said, quickly linking her arm with Michelle's, and running towards the black vehicle.

"Carla, thanks for this, but Liz is going to be so mad", Michelle said. "Don't mention it. Pass me you're phone Chelle". Carla said. "Ooh what you going to do?" Michelle said handing her phone to Carla. Carla took Michelle's phone switched it off and put it into the bottom of her handbag. "There. She can't bother you for tonight can she". Carla said whilst smirking. "You're an evil but clever woman Carla", Michelle said laughing. "Yeah don't you forget it", Carla answered.


	7. Drowning A Lot Of Sorrows

Carla told the driver where to go, and when they arrived, Carla paid the man. When they entered the club, 2 men approached them, one was about 40 odd years old and the other a little younger. Carla looked at them, "Can we help ya?" "I think the question is can we help you..." One of them said, stepping forward to Carla and eyeing her up and down. "No ya can't, ta ta" Carla waved them off and strolled around to find a seat in the bar, Michelle followed close behind with their drinks.

"This was such a good idea, I'm feeling calmer already!", Michelle said to Carla. "I am glad, now drink your cocktail and you'll feel as calm as ever!", Carla said before taking a sip of her cocktail. "Why do they call them cocktails?" Michelle asked slightly tipsy from the 3 glasses of wine she had earlier. "I don't know , maybe it's a fancy word for mixing alcohol or summet?" Carla answered laughing at her friends question.

After about their 4th round of drinks, Michelle led Carla to the middle of the dance floor, and the two danced clumsily on the floor, Michelle gripping onto Carla so she didn't fall over, she was always more of a lightweight than Carla was. "You enjoying your self?" Carla asked, Michelle nodded enthusiastically. "We should do this...ALLLL the time" Michelle said giggling.

"If that's what you want babe?", Carla said humouring a drunk Michelle. "Yessssss!" Michelle answered energetically. Carla's phone began to ring. Carla carried Michelle and their bags into the bathroom of the club before answering. "Hello?", Carla said answering the call. "Carla, it's Steve, is Michelle with you I can't get hold of her?", Steve asked. Carla panicked. "Yeah she's here I will put her on, Carla answered passing the phone to Michelle. "What's up Steviewevie?", Michelle answered her husband very drunk. "Is everything alright babe?", Steve asked slightly worried. "I'm fine darling...I'm out at a club withhhhh Carla", Michelle attempted to tell Steve. "And very drunk in the process. Listen I don't think you will remember this but I rang to say I love you loads and I will be home soon", Steve told his very drunk wife. "Love you Steviewevie", Michelle answered. Carla took her phone away from Michelle and ended the call.

Michelle smiled which Carla returned. "Another?" Michelle asked, Carla looked at the time realising it was ages before Nick was due to pick them up. Carla nodded, "go on then" Carla said, taking Michelle's hand and leading her through the crowd to the bar. "Wanna do shots?" Michelle asked. "Blimey Chelle you really are drowning your sorrows tonight aren't ya!", Carla said. "Four black and four white sambuca shots please", Carla asked the barman. "Coming up ladies!", the barman replied. "Right that's £6.90 ladies please". Carla payed as Michelle wasn't in any fit state to do so. "Keep the change", Carla said chirpily as she handed the barman a tenner. "Come on then McDonald let's get smashed!", Carla said to Michelle.


	8. Looking After The Drunk Best Mate

Nick parked up outside the club where the girls were. He walked in and tried to find Carla and Michelle. Michelle turned round and spotted Nick. "Nick! Nickyboy!" Michelle shouted getting his attention. "Michelle, Carla, your carriage awaits", Nick told the girls. "Right. Come on help me with this one would ya", Carla told Nick. "How have you let her get in this state?", Nick asked intrigued. "Well she will be even worse if you don't help me carry her to the car", Carla said grabbing Michelle's arm.

"What happened to shots?" Michelle questioned as Carla wrapped her arm round her waist, Nick already on the way to the car. "Save them for another night ey babe?", Carla said as she let Michelle lean all of her weight on her. "Mhm", Michelle mumbled, her eyes half shut. "Nick she's about to pass out here, open the door" Carla said, and Nick quickly helped Michelle get in the car. Carla climbed in the backseat and Michelle leaned her head on Carla's shoulder, her eye lids getting heavier by the second.

"I love you Carla oh and you too Nickyboy!", Michelle said slurring her words and then eventually passing out on the back seat of Nick's car. "Liz is gonna kill Michelle", Nick answered. "We will take her back to ours and put her in the spare room, if that's ok?", Carla asked Nick. "Yeh course, just make sure you look after her yeh?", Nick asked. "Of course I will Nick", Carla answered. "How come your not as drunk anyway...?" Nick asked, turning the key and putting his foot on the accelerator. "I haven't had as much as she did, and to be honest with you, Michelle feels tipsy after one drink, she's always been like it" Carla said. Nick nodded and carried on driving.

About 20 minutes later, Nick pulled up outside of the flat and quickly opened the door for Carla and her drunken best mate. Carla unfastened both their seat belts, and took Michelle's arm, wrapping it around her own shoulders so she could help Michelle stand, which was hopeless as Michelle was fully unconscious by now. "Right, well I'm gonna have to carry her like a big baby aren't I .." Carla said before lifting Michelle up in her arms. Nick raised his eyebrows, amazed at how strong his fiance was. Carla quickly rushed upstairs (well, as fast as she could go with Michelle in her arms), and laid Michelle down on the bed in the spare room. Carla fetched Michelle some of her pyjamas for her to borrow for the night, and sent Liz a quick text from her phone saying that Michelle was staying at hers for the night. Nick came through with a glass of water, and some aspirin. Carla went out of the room to change into her pyjamas when she heard a vomiting sound coming from the bedroom. "Oh god! Don't worry Nick, I will sort it! She's too unconscious to realise, she will be fine tomorrow", Carla told Nick reassuringly. "Ok babe I believe you, you're such a good friend", Nick said getting dressed for bed. "Yeah well Chelle would do the same if I was in that state", Carla answered her fiance.


	9. The Morning After

The next morning Carla and Nick were awake about 8am. Nick was cooking breakfast whilst Carla was drinking coffee and reading her magazine. Michelle emerged from the spare room about 15 minutes later. "Morning! How's your head?", Carla asked an ill looking Michelle. "I have about 24 headaches and I fee like something has died in my stomach", Michelle answered. "Well Nick left you some water and pain killers in the room, they should sort you out", Carla replied. "Thanks. Was I really bad last night?", Michelle asked. "I've seen you worse babe", Carla told Michelle. "I'm sorry about that but I did have an excellent time last night", Michelle stated. "It's no bother, why don't you sort your head out, shower then get back over to the Rovers as Liz will be wondering where you are", Carla suggested. "Yeah I will and thanks for looking after me", Michelle said walking back into the spare room.

Carla grinned, "It's fine...but you're buying me the biggest bacon barm from Roy's you can get later", Carla winked and Michelle smiled back, "Course". She said heading to the bathroom. Nick strolled over to Carla and wrapped his arms around her neck, "So, you don't have a headache this morning then?" Nick asked. "I'm more immune to alcohol than Chelle is", Carla answered. "Hope she will be alright", Nick said concerned. "Ahh she will be fine, she's a strong woman our Chelle", Carla replied. "Well let's hope you're right. I'm gonna go get dressed for work", Nick said. Nick walked into his bedroom and found a nice suit to wear for the day.

Carla checked her phone and saw a text from Aidan, 'Need you at work now'. Carla groaned, "Gosh, I can't wait till I'm out of this place", she said under her breath. "Nick, I'll be right back, Aidan's summoned me", Carla shouted to Nick, "Okay!", Nick shouted back. "Chelle! help yourself to clothes in my room" Carla yelled to Michelle from outside the bathroom. Michelle yelled back a quick "okay" and then Carla was out of the door and on her way to the factory.

Michelle stopped the shower, wrapped her hair and body up in a towel, and then headed to Carla's room. Nick checked himself in the mirror before spraying after shave on himself. Michelle walked in the bedroom and unwrapped her towel, when she saw Nick turn around and drop his jaw. Michelle shrieked, literally as she covered herself up with the towel again. "Nick!" Michelle screamed. "OH MY GOD I'm so sorry !", Nick shouted. "No it's my fault don't apologise", Michelle replied. "I'm gonna yeah, sorry about that", Nick said awkwardly whilst walking away from the bedroom. Michelle began to get dressed in some of Carla's clothes whilst thinking about how to confront her mother - in - law Liz about her whereabouts even though Liz had been texted.

Nick exited the flat and headed over to see Carla, might as well he thought now he didn't have a business to run. Nick walked into the factory and straight to the office. Carla noticed him and threw a smile his way, "Yeah thank you bye", Carla said pressing the end call button on the phone before Nick came in. "Hey!" Carla gave him a kiss and Nick said hello back. "So, the weirdest thing has just happened...I just walked in on Michelle...well, more she walked in on me actually, but she was" Nick leaned further towards Carla, "naked" he hissed as a whisper. Carla choked on her coffee, "oh my god". She half coughed, half laughed. "Look I just apologised and got out as quick as possible", Nick said defensively. "Chelle would have been nice about it, I think you just startled her", Carla replied. "Nothing to worry about babe".


	10. More Tears & Anger

By this time Michelle had finished getting dressed and was gearing herself up to confront Liz as she knew what Liz would be like. Michelle entered the Rovers and could already hear Liz talking to Erica about her. Michelle sighed and walked past them both. "Where have you been lady?!" Liz asked sternly. Michelle sighed, "out", She answered, walking into the back, Liz following close behind. "Oh yeah, with that new bloke of yours!" Liz scoffed. Michelle turned around., "I'm sorry what?" She asked. "Are you getting it on with Will?". Liz asked angrily.

"How dare you! I texted you to tell you where I was, you know where I have been", Michelle replied becoming more angry. "You're not answering the question Michelle, so are you getting it on with Will", Liz asked again getting more and more riled. "I love Steve! How can you even ask me that question. "Liz, I love Steve more than anything but your son is a selfish pig!", Michelle ranted. "When did you get so bitter?", Liz said fuming with Michelle. "In sickness and in health, for better for worse! Those were the vows you made!", Liz recited. "Yeah well why don't you ring him and remind him of them vows because I think he's forgotten them. Just like he's forgotten his daughter. Like he's forgotten his WIFE!", were the parting words Michelle shouted at her mother - in - law.

Back out behind the bar Carla heard the shouting whilst stood talking to Erica at the bar. "What's going on back there?", Carla asked just before Michelle stormed out in floods of tears walking through the front door of the Rovers, with Carla following quickly behind. Michelle stormed out of the pub and clenched her fists together, her breathing shaky. Carla followed her, sending a death glare at Liz beforehand. Carla found Michelle and placed her hand on Michelle's shoulder, "Chelle?". "I wanna hit summet..", Michelle hissed, shaking her hands while trying to calm herself down. An angry Michelle is not a pretty sight, Carla knew this from previous times.

"Chelle just calm down! Let's talk about this calmly", Carla said attempting to help Michelle relax. "NO CARLA I DON'T WANT TO TALK I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMETHING", Michelle yelled at her best friend. "Ok ok darling, hitting something isn't going to help things is it?", Carla said trying to make Michelle see sense. Michelle ignored Carla storming off in the direction of the bistro, causing her to bump into Tracy again. "OI WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MICHELLE", Tracy shouted. Michelle turned round ready to hit Tracy before being stopped by Carla. "Michelle! Just calm down she isn't worth it! Now come back to mine and we will sort this out", Carla said dragging a very angry Michelle away from Tracy. Tracy carried on walking away from the Connor's. "I WANT AN APOLOGY!" she shouted as she did so.

Carla just ignored Tracy, she could literally feel the anger burning inside of her best friend, so it wasn't a good idea to bite back at Tracy. Cara led Michelle into her flat and sat her down. Michelle's hands were still shaking, and she had tears in her eyes. Carla knelt down in front of her. Carla gently took Michelle's hands in hers, "What's going on darlin?"Carla asked softly.

"That what you heard comin from the back room of the Rovers, was me and Liz arguing over Steve & Will and her accusing me of having an affair with Will! I mean she didn't believe me that I got bladdered and stayed at yours. I said some really vile things Carla, I mean they were absolutely vile!", Michelle told her friend whilst the tears began to get worse and worse. "Darling, you've had a lot to put up with and do since Steve went to Spain, Liz has been constantly nagging you since you got back from seeing Steve, you just need a break from it all", Carla concluded from what Michelle said. Michelle's phone started to ring as Carla was talking. "Babe could you answer that, I'm in no fit state to answer the call", Michelle asked. "Of course. It's Steve , what shall I say?", Carla answered. "I don't know you'll think of somethin, I'm gonna go grab some tissue to dry my eyes", Michelle said walking towards the bathroom in Carla's flat.


	11. Stay Calm & Relax

Carla answered Michelle's phone and put her best cheerful voice on. "Hello Stevieboy! How are you sweetheart?" She asked. "Hi, Carla. Where's Michelle?" He asked. Carla bit her lip, "she's...in the shower"Carla lied. "At...3 in the afternoon?" He questioned. Carla nodded, "pfft... yeah, she um..woke up really late because we went out drinking last night, we both woke up at 2, and have only just gotten ready". Carla said. "Right, okay, well...I guess I'll get going" Steve said awkwardly. "Alright Stevieboy, ta ta love, bye.." Carla ended the call.

"Thanks for that, I just couldn't answer the phone in this state especially to Steve, I didn't want him to handle this right now", Michelle said, slowly calming down. "Don't want him to handle this? He needs to know about this, no matter how vile you were to Liz, we've all been there and said things we don't mean in arguments", Carla explained. "I understand babe, I just need to calm down. I could do with alcohol but after last night I don't think that would be the best idea", Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not giving you alcohol.." Carla said standing up, Michelle looked at her and watched as she got a blanket from the cupboard. "Sit", Carla said, Michelle walked over and sat on the sofa. Carla draped the blanket over her, bent down and grabbed some DVD's. "Look through those, choose one and I'll be back in a minute.." Carla said, placing the DVD's on Michelle's knee and then making her way into the kitchen. Carla made some hot chocolate and grabbed a bag of popcorn.

"Here we are", Carla said handing Michelle a mug of hot chocolate and taking a seat next to her. "What would I do without you ey?" "I don't know darlin, you'd cope I know you would, anyway have you picked a movie?", Carla answered. "Yeah this one", Michelle answered pointing to the DVD. "Bridesmaids? How relevant!", Carla said giggling. "Well I can claim I am working by doing research for the business", Michelle responded. Carla smiled and laughed, happy that her best mate was starting to feel better. "Right give us the DVD I will set it all up, you sit and relax", Carla said to Michelle. Carla crawled over to the TV and slotted the DVD in. She quickly shut the blinds so they could see the screen better, and then sat back down next to Michelle. Carla pulled some of the blanket over herself and pressed play on the remote before taking a sip out of her mug. Carla sent a quick text to Nick, 'Hey babe, I'm at home with our Chelle. If you see Aidan tell him I'm helping Chelle with 'wedding research' ;) xx'."Haha, like he's gonna fall for that", Michelle said giggling at what Carla wrote. "Well that's what you're doing so why not?"Carla answered also laughing.


	12. Remain Calm & Think

The DVD was about 45 minutes in and Michelle had fallen asleep on Carla. To be fair she hadn't been sleeping much as she was too worried about Steve and has too much going on. Carla kissed Michelle's forehead and carried on watching the film, trying not to wake her. "Hi, sorry just got your text babe, is everything alright?", Nick said dashing through the door of the flat. "Shhh!, you're gonna wake Chelle up", Carla whispered to Nick. "Look why don't you carry her to bed and we can talk?", Nick suggested helping Carla move Michelle to the spare room.

"Right, what was all that about in the Rovers before?", Nick asked, thinking it was something that happened to Carla. "Oh it's fine Chelle just had a massive argument with Liz about everything that's going on", Carla replied not wanting to say much without Michelle's say so. "So is she ok? Is Liz ok?", Nick asked. "Yeah their both ok but Chelle just wanted to offload on me as I'm a good listener", Carla said assuring Nick. "As long as you're both ok, that's all that matters to me", Nick said hugging his wife to be.

"And who says you're a good listener..?" Nick asked. Carla raised her eyebrows, "a lot of people actually, you'd know if you were a good listener like me" Carla said sarcastically with a wink. Nick laughed quietly, "So what were you watching?" He asked, pinching a handful of popcorn. "A girly movie?" He asked, looking at the cover of the DVD case. Carla laughed, "Well, we are women Nick, so yeah the movie was pretty girly" Carla said smirking.

"As long as you had fun and Michelle's feeling better, that's all that matters", Nick said. "Yes Nicholas that is right", Carla answered. Carla's phone rang as she was talking to Nick. "Hello?" Carla answered with quite a confused facial expression as she didn't recognise the number at first. "Hi Carla, it's Liz, I was just wondering if everything is ok with Chelle as I haven't heard from her after what happened last night", Liz replied sounding really guilty. "Well she's alright considering, she's just asleep at mine, what was that all about last night ey?", Carla said in a slightly harsh tone. "Oh ok good, and I understand why you're being like this, last night I was just protecting Steve", Liz said defensively. "Yeah I understand, I just hope you and Chelle can get past this and forget it ever happened", Carla replied. "Yeah I want to do that I just need Michelle to agree to talk to me and to drop Will as a client before it gets even more out of hand", Liz answered. "Liz answered. "Leave it to me Liz, I will talk to her, listen I must get going", Carla said. "Ok love thanks, bye", Liz answered quickly.

Michelle woke up about 10 minutes later and found that she wasn't laid on the couch like she was before. Almost on cue, Carla pushed the door open, causing the door to creak slightly. Carla smiled at Michelle when she saw she was awake. "I don't need a pillow to defend me do I?" Carla asked sarcastically as she saw Michelle roll her eyes with a smile on her face. No, don't worry, I wouldn't dare", Michelle winked. "Liz rang babe to see how you are and wants to talk to you", Carla told Michelle quite reluctantly. "Oh. Right well I have to talk to her sometime right?", Michelle asked. "Yeah you need to sort it out, but make sure you only talk to her when you're ready and not wanting to kill someone, yeah?", Carla answered smiling at Michelle. "Right Ok Mrs Connor!" Michelle said giggling. "I'm serious you're scary when you're stressed", Carla replied still smiling. "Steve says I'm sexy when I'm angry", Michelle told Carla. "I don't know about sexy, more scary", Carla said laughing and hitting Michelle playfully on the arm.


	13. Confrontation Street

"But...if I were that way inclined...I would have been marrying you instead of Nick", Carla winked. Michelle laughed as she remembered she had said that to Carla back when her and Steve were getting married. "Talking about Nick, did he erm, tell ya what happened earlier?" Michelle asked as Carla sat down next to her. Carla burst out laughing, "yep. I must say Chelle, if you wanna have an affair with my fiance, you could have been more secretive" Carla said sarcastically. "Yeah sorry about that, I'll try harder next time", Michelle said in fits of laughter. Carla couldn't reply as she was laughing too much. "Anyway on a serious note what am I going to say to Liz?" Michelle asked. "Just tell her the truth then it's up to her how she handles it yeah?", Carla answered. "Yeah you're right, I'm gonna have a quick brew then go and see her", Michelle said. "Oh and thanks for everything babe", Michelle said walking out of the bedroom. Carla smiled, "It's okay" She said and Michelle walked back into the room and sat on the bed unexpectedly. Carla raised an eyebrow. "When you go...to Devon, you will still call won't ya?" Michelle asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Yes you silly idiot, yes I will ring you everyday if that's what you want", Carla said hugging her friend who at this point was in tears. "Yes I want you to do that", Michelle said sniffling. "Right then, now go and talk to Liz", Carla said jokingly bossing her friend about. "Yes ok Mrs Connor", Michelle replied smiling. "You're not at work now where you can boss people around and do whatever", Michelle said teasing her friend. "Haha, I can", Carla replied. "Right, I'm gonna go now, love you!", Michelle shouted before necking her brew and running out of the door.

Michelle walked out of Carla's flat and over to the Rovers. She walked in and saw that Sean was the only one at the bar, "Where's Liz? She asked him. Sean gestured to the back room and Michelle nodded. Michelle walked in slowly and saw Liz painting her nails and reading a magazine. "Hiya" Liz said pursing her lips. "Hi" Michelle said quietly. Carla smiled when she saw Nick after he'd been out at the gym for a while. "She's gone to see Liz then?" Nick asked. "Yep" Carla answered.

"Liz we need to sort this out. So I am only planning Will's wedding nothing else, I will admit I'm developing feelings for Will which is why I think I need to drop him as a client, and sorry about everything I said last night, I didn't mean it, I think I had a breakdown", Michelle told Liz. "I think that dropping Will as a client is a good idea, I'm glad you were honest with me and I'm sorry for accusing you and for all that horrible stuff I said and the pressure I put on you", Liz admitted. "Come on Michelle, give us a hug!", Liz said cheerfully. Michelle ran over to Liz and hugged her tight. "Love you!"Michelle said before taking off her coat to go and serve the punters. "You owe me lady! Love you too!", Liz said. "I owe you at least 4 shifts and a massive drink babe", Michelle replied laughing and giggling with her mother - in law. "So you two made up then?", Carla asked walking in with Nick. "Yeah, with a little help from Carla the Therapist, everything is better", Michelle said laughing. "Listen I think we should ring Steve and see how he is as I've ignored him for a good 48 hours", Michelle said. "I tell you what, we can video chat him and see if he's alright, without you two fighting" (like they did the last time they talked) Liz replied smirking. "Ooh sounds fabulous, but I can't promise anything with the fighting!" Michelle said laughing.

Carla noticed Tracy walking in and groaned at Nick. "What are you doin in here? I thought you'd be at the Bistro" Carla said taking a sip from her red wine. Tracy gave her a dirty look, "Its just, I don't like to invade my boyfriend while he's at work, not like you did", Tracy said with a laugh. "Oh, well i heard you were banned" Carla mumbled and Nick couldn't help but laugh at his fiance. Tracy slammed her hand on the table. "You what?", She snapped.


	14. Getting Back Into The Swing Of Things

"Tracy! Calm down or leave", Michelle said warning Tracy. "I will not calm down when she started it", Tracy shouted at Michelle. "Then leave!", Michelle shouted back. "I said I heard you got banned from the bistro by your own boyfriend!"Carla shouted winding Tracy up even more. Tracy squared up to Carla starting a fight, they scrapped a little before Tracy was dragged away by Michelle and Nick dragged away Carla. "I told you to either calm down or leave so leave and come back AND apologise when you have calmed down", Michelle shouted dragging Tracy out of the door. "Annnnnnnd she's back!", Liz shouted proud of her daughter - in - law. "You ok babe?", Michelle asked Carla before hugging her. "Yeh I'm fine. Go on, go speak to Steve!", Carla replied. Michelle smiled and kissed her best friend on the cheek before going through to the back to chat with Steve. Carla smiled and slapped her butt as she headed through behind the bar, giving her a little wink and a smirk. Liz busied herself by serving Kevin and Anna, and Carla and Nick talked about Devon and what not.

Michelle answered the video call from Steve. It made her smile as this was the first time in ages that she had seen Steve's face. "Hi babe, my mum told me about the argument you and her had, is everything alright?", Steve told his wife. "Yeh everything has been sorted, I just didn't want you to go mad when she told you. Anyways, lets not dwell on that, how have you been my darling?", Michelle replied smiling. "Good yeah good, just done a bit of golf and drinking you know boring man stuff," Steve answered laughing a bit. "Haha so you haven't kissed any blokes this time then?", Michelle said laughing. "No I haven't and it isn't funny", Steve said slightly laughing at his wife. "Babe it's hilarious", Michelle said in fits of laughter. "Listen babe, I'm gonna be back for your birthday, I promise you, I won't let you down, I'm gonna get going as were about to start another golf game, I love you loads and I have so much making up to do to you when I get back", Steve answered. "Ok sweetheart, I will see you on my birthday, call me when you're on the plane, love you too bye", Michelle replied blowing a kiss to her husband before ending the call. Michelle felt much better after speaking to Steve. Michelle went back behind the bar and continued to serve the customers. "So is Steve alright babe?", Carla asked. "Yeh he's great, he's going to be back for my birthday, I can't wait he promised me he won't let me down", Michelle said with a big smile on her face as she drank some of Carla's wine. Nick came over, "Carla that was the people from the flat in Devon, they told you to call them back," he explained and Carla nodded. "Cheers babe I'll do it later", Carla said.

"Are you sure he's gonna be back for your birthday, I mean I know he promised but let's be honest he's said that before and it never happened", Carla said carefully trying not to upset her best mate. "I understand, he hasn't got the best track record for promises but I do believe him this time, cause he did say he had a lot of making up to do when he got back", Michelle answered. "Anyways, he is gonna be back Friday as that's when it's my birthday, we will have a party in here and the whole street is invited - even Tracy", Michelle excitedly explained. "Listen babe I better get going and go ring the Devon people back...love you", Carla said before walking out of the Rovers. "Bye love you too", Michelle answered smiling.

Michelle carried on her shift in the Rovers. It was pretty quiet. The Rovers was very short staffed as Liz was out with Amy so Erica offered to help out. "Oi Battersby!", Tracy shouted storming into the Rovers. "What? Gob face", Leanne replied causing Michelle and Erica to smirk. "It was you weren't it", Tracy started. "What? What was me?", Leanne replied winding Tracy up. "You told Robert to keep me away from my Bistro", Tracy blurted out. For starters, it's not your Bistro - it's Robert's now, and I never said anything to Robert it was his own decision. Can't imagine why he'd want you barred, you're clearly amazing", Leanne said sarcastically. Tracy was really wound up and squared up to Leanne. "You're a psycho! No wonder he made that decision", Leanne said. "Say that again!", Tracy replied. Leanne repeated 'you're a psycho' back to Tracy, who started a scrap. "Oi! If you wanna fight take it outside", Erica shouted. Leanne was dragged away by Zeedan and left. "Right Tracy, you need to calm down or leave now", Erica warned Tracy. Tracy huffed and stormed out of the Rovers. Michelle looked at Erica, "You know something, I really feel like throwing her off a cliff sometimes", Michelle said. Erica laughed, "Sometimes?" She questioned, and then quickly walked away and served the man waiting at the bar before Michelle could answer.


	15. Gearing Herself Up

Michelle sighed as her shift was finally over and the pub was just about to close. She was lying in bed when she saw that Will had texted her. 'Can we meet on Monday? I need to talk to you about the music' Michelle quickly texted him back, 'Come to the Rovers tomorrow, gotta talk about something'. She knew she would have to find someone else to be her 'partner' and to organise the rest of his wedding, she just didn't know who yet.

Michelle woke up to a text from Carla. 'Hi babe keep this afternoon free, I want to discuss your party, see ya later xxx', Michelle quickly replied with 'yeah no worries babe I will do and then got into the shower. Carla was already up, dressed and cold calling clients. Carla walked into the factory and prepared how she was going to give her gift to Michelle. She thought about just handing it to her, but she wasn't gonna do that, Michelle was far too special to her, and this was probably the last birthday she would spend with Michelle for a while.

She was sad, in fact she was distraught about leaving the factory, her friends, Roy and of course Michelle. Any other time she has always come back from her long trips away, but this time she knew her and Nick were going for good. She was excited, but as nervous as hell. She wished that everyone who lived on Coronation Street (minus the people who she didn't like, for example, Tracy and Robert, everyone else she wished they could come with her -even Sally Webster!. She stood deep in thought for a moment. "Carla can you look at these figures please", Aidan asked interrupting her thoughts. "Um, yeh, sorry yeh they look great, where do you want me to sign?", Carla answered. Aidan pointed to where Carla had to sign on the figures sheet and Carla signed her name.

Back in the Rovers Michelle was waiting for Will to arrive. "Hi, you needed to chat to me?", Will said referring to Michelle's text last night. "Yeh. You um need to um find another wedding planner, in the mean time I'm gonna get one of my employees, Sean to help you",Michelle explained. "What? What do you mean? Why can't you do it?", Will questioned. "Look if I'm gonna save my marriage I have to do this, I'm sorry, I can assure you Sean is very capable", Michelle reassured Will. "O.k, well but what do you mean save you're marriage, I'm sorry, I will hand over everything we've discussed to Sean later", Michelle told Will. Will nodded "I'll come back later and speak to this Sean fella then yeh?", Will said before walking out of the Rovers.

Michelle felt horrible for telling Will she can't plan his wedding but it was the right thing to do. Nick walked into the Rovers and saw the guy who he had seen chatting to Michelle before, presuming it was Will. "So you've told him then?" He asked, perching himself on the chair next to the bar. Michelle nodded, "didn't look very happy but oh well", she shrugged. "What can I get ya?" Michelle asked. "Just an orange juice please Michelle" Nick replied back and Michelle nodded, walking over and pouring the drink. Nick began taking out his wallet when Michelle stopped him, "this ones on the house, to uh, apologise for giving you a sneak peak of this" Michelle said quietly gesturing to her body. Nick laughed, "thanks" Nick said, slipping his wallet back into his pocket and taking a drink from the glass of orange juice. "You are aware that Carla was ok with it when I told her", Nick said making conversation with Michelle. "Yeh she said, she laughed mainly when you told her apparently", Michelle answered. "Yeah, I thought she would", Nick said. "Listen I better get going, I will see you soon", Nick said before finishing his orange juice. "Bye", Michelle said. A couple of hours passed and Michelle was locking up, looking forward to seeing Steve at her birthday party tomorrow.


	16. Does Married Life Begin At 40?

It was the morning of Michelle's birthday. Michelle was woken by the sound of the postman delivering her mail. Michelle looked through the pile and found a card in a pink envelope with handwriting that looked a lot like Steve's. Michelle thought he would have forgotten to get her a card considering he forgot Valentine's Day. Michelle opened the card and it read;

 _To the most beautiful woman in the world, you're another year older but you look ten years younger. I just want to say, Happy Birthday Michelle my love, you get more and more beautiful each day, enjoy your day and I will see you later on. All my love Steve Xx_

Michelle loved the simple but heartfelt message that Steve had written in the card. Liz came downstairs with Amy who was armed with presents for Michelle. "Morning Michelle, happy birthday darling", Liz said walking through the door of the back room. "Morning, thank you Liz", Michelle replied cheerfully. "What did Steve get you then?", Liz said intrigued. "Just this card for now", Michelle said pointing to the card on the table. "Well I have got you amazing gifts, like I always do", Amy said modestly. Amy handed Michelle the gifts that she had got her from the money Liz gave her to get them. Michelle started to open the gifts from Amy and the gift of money from Liz, that would most likely be spent on a shopping spree or on a holiday weekend. "Right I'm gonna set up the bar", Liz said getting out of her seat. "Ok well I'm gonna make some breakfast, what you having Aims?", Michelle asked. "Michelle you sit down I will make you breakfast, it is your birthday after all", Amy said making her way to the kitchen. Michelle let Amy make her some breakfast, it couldn't be as bad as Steve's attempts she thought.

Michelle's phone rang on the table and the caller id said 'Ryan'. "Hello Ry!", Michelle said happy to hear his voice. "Hi mum, Happy Birthday, I did send a card, but whether it gets to you today is another matter, but just enjoy your day mum you deserve it", Ryan explained to his mum. "Ok Ry, thanks darling, I better get going darling, it's been nice hearing from you", Michelle told Ryan. "Alright mum, love you, I better get going". Ryan said before ending the call. Amy emerged from the kitchen about 10 minutes later with 2 bowls of porridge she had made with blueberries in it. "Here we go", Amy said placing the bowl on the table in front of Michelle. Michelle looked at the porridge and it didn't look great but she ate it because Amy had put the effort into making it.


	17. Preparations, Decorations & Roses

When Michelle had finished her breakfast, she went upstairs to get dressed and put her make-up on. By this time Liz had already got dressed and began to start serving a busy pub. After getting ready, Michelle was about to put her make-up on when she got a text from Steve that read; _I'm just about to get on the plane babe, see you soon, love you. S x._ Michelle smiled at her phone like an idiot and replied with a quick response before doing her make-up and hair.

About 20 minutes later, Amy was upstairs playing in her room on her computer as Michelle made her way downstairs to help Liz behind the bar. "Hiya, Johnny and his lot have been waiting for you they have gifts for you Chelle", Liz said to Michelle. "Okay well I will finish serving then go and see them", Michelle replied. The pub was like a normal day. Liz had put banners up for Michelle's birthday, which made a lot of people wish Michelle a happy birthday, even though she didn't like to make a lot of fuss. Carla came walking in with Nick. "Happy Birthday Chelle!", Carla said as she handed Michelle an envelope. Michelle opened it. "What's this? An Underworld Contract?", Michelle questioned slightly confused. "It states me giving you my half of the factory as I want it to be successful when I'm in Devon. All you need to do is sign at the bottom and then its a done deal", Carla told her friend. Michelle quickly skim read the contract and signed the bottom of it before giving both Carla and Nick a hug. "Thanks babe, but you didn't have to do this", Michelle said gratefully though. "I did because I know you'll do good", Carla said to Michelle.

They were interrupted by a guy walking in holding a bunch of red roses. "Is there a Michelle McDonald in here anywhere?", the man inquired. "Yeah I'm Michelle", Michelle answered the man. "These are for you, enjoy", the man said handing Michelle the flowers before exiting the pub. The flowers had a card in them that read; _For every week I have known and loved you, I couldn't just give you a card now could I, Love You. Steve Xx._ Michelle read the Card out loud so Carla and the rest of the Connor family could here it. "I think Steve's gone romance mad today, bless him", Kate said to Michelle. "Yeah what's he done wrong now!", Michelle replied jokingly. "No, they're so lovely, he knows me well, more than I thought he did", Michelle said lovingly.


	18. Let's Get This Party Started

3 hours had passed and Michelle's party was about to start, but Steve still hadn't shown his face. "Aww don't worry love. He will be here, you know what he's like, he'd be late to his own funeral that man", Liz said trying to cheer Michelle up. "Yeah you're right, thanks Liz", Michelle said letting out a little chuckle.

Steve had arrived in Manchester Airport, with no battery left on his phone and a stubble on his face. He went to baggage reclaim and collected his bags. He kept getting lost in the airport and still needed another gift for Michelle. He nipped into a shop and bought the most expensive bottle of red wine he could find. He put into one of his bags and went to find the exit of the Airport.

Back in the Rovers it was only 7pm and Michelle's party had started, Steve still had time to get back to his wife like he promised. "Come on Chelle, he will be getting home soon just come dance and enjoy yourself. All bar staff were on deck doing there bit; serving punters, clearing away glasses etc. Michelle went through the back to check Amy was okay.

She found Amy in the back room watching the telly. "Everything alright darling?", Michelle asked. "Yeah I'm just missing my dad. I hope he comes back soon", Amy said pouring out her feelings to her step-mum. "I miss him too darling. He will be here soon, he won't let you down, when has he ever let you down ey?", Michelle said trying to make Amy feel better. "Yeah okay, thanks Michelle", Amy said. "Listen I better get back behind the bar, text me if you need me as I won't be able to hear you out there, and tomorrow I will take you for a pedicure and on a shopping spree and go for a beauty makeover, we can even drag your dad along yeh", Michelle suggested. "Sounds amazing, thanks Michelle", Amy said gratefully.

Michelle made her way back behind the bar and joined in the party. Tim, Johnny, Nick & Sophie each bought her a drink of red wine. She was half way through the second drink and wanted to leave it there as she didn't want to go over the top. Like last time.


	19. Was History Really Gonna Repeat Itself?

Back at the airport, a very tired and grumpy Steve had finally exited the busy Airport. Steve was about to cross the street to get to the line of cabs outside. At the moment Steve was about to step out, a sports car with a bunch of people who looked too young to drive came speeding round and they knocked Steve to the ground, bashing his head on the curb as he did so.

People started to gather round him. One person went running back inside and told someone at reception to phone an ambulance. A guy in his 30's who was very tall, stayed with Steve until the ambulance came. The paramedics asked Steve what his name was, where he was on his way to, and where he had been on holiday. Some was helpful information, some was just to make conversation to keep him awake. The guy in his 30's was training to be a paramedic so stayed in the ambulance and went to the hospital with Steve and put all his luggage into the back with him.

In the hospital Steve had broken his leg and just badly cut his head. They did a brain scan to check everything was okay and luckily it came back clear. Steve was cleaned up, strapped up, given crutches and pain killers. Steve then had to make a quick statement to the police before he could leave. By the time he'd finished it was about 10:45pm, Steve asked the doctor to phone his company for a taxi, for him as he had no battery left. Steve made his way outside on his crutches and the trainee paramedic that found him carried his luggage to the cab and the driver was a Cockney Paul, one of his employees. "Get in Steve mate, I'll put the luggage in for you then you can get back to the Rovers", Cockney Paul said putting the luggage in the boot and getting into the drivers seat.


	20. Party, Drink, Return & Sleep

Michelle was still upset that Steve hadn't shown up. "Hey come on, this may sound stupid but he promised you", Kate said trying to reassure Michelle. "Darling being married to Steve, stupid is a way of life, and I know he won't let me down, I know what's he's like that bloke couldn't find his own backside with both hands, so he won't be on time", Michelle told Kate laughing. Michelle changed the song on the jukebox to one of her favorites, and danced with Carla, Kate, Nick, Sophie, Anna, Kevin, Andy & Steph.

Half an hour passed and everyone was just having a drink and chatting. Michelle had disappeared into the back room to tell Amy to go and get ready for bed. Meanwhile Steve came hobbling through the door, slightly out of breath and very tired. Michelle went back behind the bar to find her husband standing there on crutches with Cockney Paul bringing in his bags. "STEVE!", Michelle shouted running over to him to kiss him, without knocking his crutches out of his hands. "Hello darling. See I told you I wouldn't let you down", Steve said hugging Michelle with one arm as he stood with one crutch and a robot - like plastic foot brace he'd been given. "Steve, what happened to you?", Michelle said confused by his injuries. "It's a long story I will explain tomorrow when I can think straight and I'm not in pain", Steve replied. "Okay darling, Michelle said following Steve through the back carrying his bags.

Everyone continued to party whilst Michelle & Steve had a heart to heart chat in their living room. "I've missed you so much Mrs McDonald, I have a bottle of wine for you in one of the bags", Steve said in pain. "I missed you too. Is everything alright", Michelle asked looking at Steve fidgeting. "Yeah I just need a few pain killers", Steve answered. Michelle kissed him passionately on the lips for a good few minutes. "Thanks for that babe, but I actually need some pain killers", Steve said laughing at his wife lightly. "Okay you sit back and rest your leg on here and I will go and sort them for you", Michelle said standing up and going into the kitchen. She returned 5 minutes later with water and some pain killers for Steve. "I'm really glad you're back. I knew you wouldn't let me down because you promised", Michelle said smiling at Steve. Steve smiled and took his pain killers. Michelle lifted up his feet and put them onto her lap as she sat down. She lay her body onto Steve's and fell asleep on the sofa together.

1hour later, last orders had just been called and Liz, Johnny, Erica, Kate & Anna all chipped in to tidy the Rovers up a bit. Liz took some things into the back room and put them on the table as quietly as she could realising that Steve & Michelle had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake them up. Liz quickly told Amy to get to bed as she went to lock up the Rovers. Steve had a lot of making up to do tomorrow, but right now he was back where he belonged - at his home with his wife in his arms.


End file.
